Unlike prior art devices, the continuation-in-part inventions concepts expounded herein integrate their golf swing logic, modelling and monitoring function with the golfer""s persona. Some are suitable for instruction of students of other swing activities including baseball, tennis etc., gymnastics, ballet, skating, swimming etc.
Disclosed is a set of six additional stand-alone light weight, ideal-circular-golf-swing modelling aids called Swing Motion Feedback Sensors TM (Sensors TM) commercialized together in a kit called The Home Pro (Pocket Pro). All assist a training golfer to consciously develop sound physiologically consistent circular swing habits.
The trainee secures each Sensor singly or jointly to targeted parts of his body where the Sensor rides and generates spontaneous swing feedback signals that assist him to correctly model and concurrently monitor individually targeted component motions of the ideal circular swing role model he wishes to emulate. The Sensor""s connection to his body may be visual and physical. Unlike prior art, all Sensors permit the golfer to train with regular clubs including putter and driver, free from mechanically restrictive devices, special clubs, external feedback monitors and the like.
Thumbmirror
This Sensor orbits with the golfer""s hands from over the thumbnail of the top hand of his grip, where he sets its small plain mirror to reflect his eyes from the start of the backswing motion. He harnesses the reflection and the mirror""s center line marking as dynamic optical swing aids in ensuing swings, for modelling and monitoring body, hand, eye coordination and movement. Thumbmirror is most useful while the golfer""s hands and club are below hip height.
Stretch Sensors TM
These are vivid, red etc. colored light sinewy lines or loops that associate targeted elements of the golfer""s body, optically and physically, with dynamic outlines set up at address. Their shape-tension changes in the swing are applied in the invention in spider-web-prey-like logic to generate on-line modelling monitoring swing feedback signals.
Body Hand Sensor
This associates eyes optically to a body hand loop connection.
Torso Coil Sensor
This links shoulders to hips by a loop connection.
Lower Body Turn Sensor
This associates eyes visually to a line connecting the golfer""s feet and hips.
The Baton
This tubular device has telescoping ends.Armlets hold to the golfer""s shoulders where it highlights their alignment, turn and rocking action.
Centrifugal Bob Weight Sensors
These rod-like weights hang from the golfer""s shoulders via armlets with parallel function to the Baton.